XKids
by lemonythedragon
Summary: An XMenseries of unfortunate events mixed. As all of the children meet the children discover that they are not normal children but a group called the illuminarti plan to use these children for evil to evil to talk of. wow thats a long summery


Summary 

As a small yet unknown group called the illuminarti plan that will shock the mortal world, three orphan start to learn a secret than will destroy and make their world.

Prologue 

As Hester left the burnt ruins of some unimportant library she could smell burning flesh, it was her own.

'Give it to me'

As she looked up she could see a bright blue figure emerging from the smoke.

'I'll never give it to you, you freak!' she was overcome with pain. 'For the love of god stop this!'

'Not until you give it to me."

'You'll have to take it from my cold, dead hands"

"So you've guest the next part of my plan, though it may be your 'burnt' dead hands or ashes.' With that the figure became a white blur and the heat increased.

'What have I done.' with that she became a ball of fire leaving only ashes and a small scorched gold orb.

With that the woman with hair but no beard had ended, and the reign of the mutants had began.

Meanwhile some where in the middle of the ocean...

'Push pull Push pull Push pull Push pull Push pull Push pull Push pull…' Olaf commanded

'Stop!' Violet had to gathered all her strength to even stand up. 'I brought some supplies so I think I can make a self-rowing machine, all I need is a clock, gears and something to hold the paddle.' she was already concocting a fiendishly clever plan.'

'Yeah but if your building, you r not rowing'

'Why don't you row? Not only could we get some rest but we would row,' Klaus explained as he got out his trusty calculator. '46.92 faster meaning we would go at 7miles per hour.' Klaus was always the logical one.

"Why don't you stop reading or calculating anything, and start rowing.' he shouted as he dropped the giant spatula into his hands. 'Anyway, I'm to sexy to row.'

'Hahahahahahahahahahahaha.' Sunny shrieked as she struggled with the spatula.

'Oh laugh it up bitey, one more impulse out of you and you get to stay with your old friend.' he pointed to the helmet of the figure, which held the medusoid mycelium.

'Me shut up now.' As say bit her lip showing her huge teeth that had gotten her and her siblings out of many problems. 'Hey, me cook for all you, me got food.' her culinary skills were still growing but already had proved both brilliant and useful.

'You got wine?' she dug around the large bag than was larger than her.

"Yep.'

'Then get cooking.' he demanded 'but keep rowing.'

'But that take.' she sulked

As Violet rowed wishing she could build one of her wondrous inventions and Klaus rowing as he wished to read a book on the rowing techniques so he wouldn't brake his back, and Sunny tried to row as she struggled to make a complicated meal called the milky way which had 80 ingredients that if cooked to hot or cooled to cool would ruin it, that a miracle was on it's way. Chapter one

As Hester left the burnt ruins of some library she could smell burning flesh, it was her own.

'Give it to me'

As she looked up she could see a bright blue figure emerging from the smoke.

'I'll never give it to you, you freak!' she was overcome with pain. 'For the love of god stop this!'

'Not until you give it to me."

'You'll have to take it from my cold, dead hands"

"So you've guest the next part of my plan, though it may be your 'burnt' dead hands or ashes.' With that the figure became a white blur and the heat increased.

'What have I done.' with that she became a ball of fire leaving only ashes and a small scorched gold orb.

With that the woman with hair but no beard had ended, and the reign of the mutants had began.

Meanwhile some where in the middle of the ocean...

'Push pull Push pull Push pull Push pull Push pull Push pull Push pull…' Olaf commanded

'Stop!' Violet had to gathered all her strength to even stand up. 'I brought some supplies so I think I can make a self-rowing machine, all I need is a clock, gears and something to hold the paddle.' she was already concocting a fiendishly clever plan.'

'Yeah but if your building, you r not rowing'

'Why don't you row? Not only could we get some rest but we would row,' Klaus explained as he got out his trusty calculator. '46.92 faster meaning we would go at 7miles per hour.' Klaus was always the logical one.

"Why don't you stop reading or calculating anything, and start rowing!' he shouted as he dropped the giant spatula into his hands. 'Anyway, I'm to sexy to row.'

'Hahahahahahahahahahahaha.' Sunny shrieked as she struggled with the spatula.

'Oh laugh it up bitey, one more impulse out of you and you get to stay with your old friend.' he pointed to the helmet of the figure, which held the medusoid mycelium.

'Me shut up now.' As say bit her lip showing her huge teeth that had gotten her and her siblings out of many problems. 'Hey, me cook for all you, me got food.' her culinary skills were still growing but already had proved both brilliant and useful.

'You got wine? Olaf asked as she dug around the large bag than was larger than her.

"Yep.'

'Then get cooking.' he demanded 'but keep rowing.'

'But that take a miracle.' she sulked

As Violet rowed wishing she could build one of her wondrous inventions and Klaus rowing as he wished to read a book on the rowing techniques so he wouldn't brake his back, and Sunny tried to row as she struggled to make a complicated meal called the milky way which had 80 ingredients that if cooked to hot or cooled to cool would ruin it, little did they know that a miracle was on it's way.

Meanwhile somewhere above the middle of the ocean…

'Shut up!' Isadora was growing tiresome of Fiona's obsession with Klaus and wished they had left her to drown in the middle of the ocean.

'No but anyway Klaus is so cute I can't believe that you haven't mentally undressed him yet because I know I have anyway once in the grotto looked over at Klaus and well… ' Fiona's voice became a distant murmur. Fiona thought of Isadora as her best friend ever since they picked her up from the Carmalita, they'd picked up her, her brother and an army of snowscouts though they did get rid of those pesky eagles but they had out stayed their welcome.

'Duncan I need some young eyes to see what this flying spec is.' Hector shrieked. Hector though 28 had bad vision and were getting worse and worse for reasons unknown.

'Ok Mr H.' Duncan and his sister were orphans, so Hector had become a farther to Duncan who missed his dad so much. 'Hey Izzy could you get my laptop, I want to take a digital pic of the spec and magnify it.' Duncan had become almost completely dependant on technology; ever since he found an interest in journalism he had swapped toys for computers.

'Can't find it Dunk.' Isadora was interested poetry, she doesn't know why she loves poetry but she just does.

'It's a helicopter!' shouted a snowscout 'I always carry a pair of binoculars around with me.'

'Helicopter hey.' Hector sounded puzzled 'why would a helicopter be in the middle of the ocean?'

'Could be from V.F.D.' Fernald suggested. Fernald was Fiona's brother; he used to work for Olaf as the hook-handed assistant but left with little persuasion from Fiona.

'Could be the people who sent the eagles.' Isadora normally thought of all the options and that wasn't always a good thing.

'It's getting closer.' exclaimed a snowscout

'It's about mile away.' shouted another

'¾ mile.'

'½ mile.'

'¼ mile.'

'It's here' the snowscout was right because the helicopter was already docking on to the hot air balloon.

'Who is it?' Isadora was slightly scared. Suddenly the door slide open and it was…

'Quigley!'


End file.
